Deimos
Deimos '''is a central/supporting character in the God of Wars series. He, along with his partner and best friend, Sanford, are extremely formidable soldiers. Their hometown was destroyed by NEXUS under the command of the Auditor, who underwent an operation to take over the entire region of Nevada. From that day forth, both Deimos and Sanford seeked revenge against the Auditor until his apparent death. He was manipulated by the Auditor most of the time since his appearance during the Destiny Orb's presence in the present world and was only kept alive from the Destiny Orb shard placed in his chest. History Deimos and Sanford were originally allies with Hank along with the anti-NEXUS organization, formed to prevent and destroy NEXUS from spreading and hunting down the Auditor in the process. Before the first events of the series took place, Deimos and Sanford aided Hank and the group to their every need. Knowing of this, NEXUS set a trap to capture them into an extermination building to be executed. The objective resulted in complete failure when Deimos and Sanford regained consciousness and fought their way through the building while sustaining harsh physical injuries however they were able to bandage themselves and even pick up their clothes, which later became their signature outfits. They were last seen hijacking a helicopter and escaped the building returning to the anti-NEXUS home base. During the story When Hank was killed off by Jesus before he set off to hunt down the Auditor, Deimos, Sanford and a small squad of elite trained soldiers from the anti-NEXUS group arrived over to bring Hank's corpse to the Science Tower of NEXUS where it was said that the building contained the Agent Magnification Chamber used to create Mag Agent soldiers for NEXUS. After successfully defeating through the tower's security forces, two enhanced A.T.P. engineers, possessed by the Auditor, and a group of NEXUS agents ambushed the squad and forced Sanford with the squad to split up from Deimos who was carrying Hank's body. Deimos successfully manages to bring his body into the magnification chamber and modifies the upgrades at its terminal for Hank to revive and regain his full power. After successfully completing the upgrades, Deimos rushes to the rest of his squad's aid while Hank was being modified in the chamber. Meanwhile, Sanford and the rest of the squad were defeating the NEXUS ambush force with ease. When Sanford faced the possessed soldiers, Deimos, under the possession of the Auditor, slaughtered their comrades and shot Sanford several times, causing severe injuries. Deimos immediately regained consciousness and stared at his fallen comrades in complete shock and realizing what he had just done. As he comes rushing to Sanford's aid he is shot and killed by the possessed A.T.P. engineers. An enraged Sanford charges at the engineers, careless of his injuries. Hank rushes in and throws a pipe bomb towards the engineers, immediately killing the possessed soldiers. Sanford grieves over his partner's death and Hank later assists him for his burial. He is later revived by the Auditor as a human puppet and was given a shard of the sacred orb embedded in his chest to keep him alive and keep him under control of the Auditor without memory of what he had done. He encountered Sanford a number of times in his revived state but not for long before the Auditor took control of him and at first he was unable to recognize him at all, although he claims that his face does seem familiar to him. Early on, Deimos was ordered by the Auditor to kill Hank, but was prevented from doing so. He was then charged with keeping eye on the Auditor's enemies and later was tasked as his messenger, along with Maia for the Band of Seven. He encountered Sanford again during this time, but only kept the eye on him for the Auditor while he was still under his control. He is later charged by keeping the Infant safe from harm, along with Maia, by staying at a refugee camp. When the camp is being attacked by Steve, Deimos fights against the Auditor's orders to kill everyone, recalling of what he did earlier before he was initially killed. After escaping from the castle with Bellatrix, his sleeping memories finally return to him. Deciding to redeem himself by killing the Auditor, Deimos pretended to still be under his control. He later revealed to Bellatrix that his memories have returned to him and that he was willing to hunt the Infant down, by using crystal demonic shards to track down the Khaydarin Crystal, which the Infant had it in his possession and ultimately contained the Auditor's human heart. Should the Infant be killed, the Auditor will die with it. He eventually ran into Bellatrix again, and she tried killing for his shard; Phobos and the Infant had turned against to the Auditor and needed the sacred orb shards to gain power for their plan to replace him. When his determination showed Bellatrix the truth about their situations, she sent him away on a floating cloud for his own safety. Deimos then sought to find redemption for himself by traveling with the priestess soldier, Elizabeth, and remains by her side until she tells him he must leave her to keep his shard pure. Saved from Shockwave by the timely arrival of Hank and Sanford, Deimos is finally forgiven for his mistakes and vows to kill the Auditor and destroy the NEXUS organization. After having finished their battle with Shockwave, Deimos' orb shard was removed by the Auditor, intending to finally kill him, but surprisingly, he did not die or wither away. This was due to Elizabeth's light releasing the orb shard and remaining in Deimos. Hank, Deimos, Sanford, Jesus, and Tricky then make their way to the Auditor's hidden base with the hopes of putting a final end to his reign. Personality Compared to the likes of Hank and Sanford, Deimos seems to take his job less seriously, as illustrated when he jokingly tries to scare Sanford by donning an A.T.P. mask during their break in into the Science Tower, earning him a smack in the face by Sanford. When the Auditor controlled his mind he was forced to kill his entire squad and even kill Sanford, it left him in a state of shock. The Auditor then used the guilt-ridden Deimos as a pawn and puppet for his dirty work. Though Deimos was a fierce and noble soldier, he was easily manipulated by the Auditor to commit terrible acts because of his weakened mind state and heart. He desired to forget the memories of killing his fallen comrades and companions and allowed the Auditor to erase them so his mind would be more at ease. After several encounters with Sanford and his comrades as the Auditor's pawn however, he begins to remember his former partner and his life battling against NEXUS and the Auditor. The memories bring back his extreme guilt and horror, thus, he decides to kill the Auditor and redeem himself. Deimos' greatest desire is to face his former fallen comrades and all the people he has either harmed and killed with an apology and to be forgiven. Physical Appearance In his first appearance into the series, Deimos and Sanford looked just like any other ordinary grunt. However due to their sustained injuries, they placed bandages in order to heal their wounds. Like Sanford, Deimos continuously changes outfits as they make their way to escape the building prison. His current outfit includes a white tank top shirt with a dark coloured coat along with a strapped backpack that seems to have an antenna pointing out of it for communications. He has many bandages on his head and wears a visor with a pair of headsets. Powers and Abilities Although he does not possess any sort of god or demonic power (unless if possessed by the Auditor) Deimos still proves to be a difficult opponent to target for attacks and was known as an elite marksman, usually not missing a shot he shoots. * '''Shredder Gun Deimos' most used and personal firearm weapon is the Shredder Gun, named after its ability to shred its attackers to pieces with its intensive firing power. Due its relatively large size, it also demonstrates a retractable feature in which Deimos can fold it and put it easily in his bag. Despite the intense burst of firepower, the Shredder Gun was still unable to pierce Phobos' or the Auditor's barrier, to which the bullets will be immediately deflected back. * Enhanced fighting skills and agility Like Sanford, Deimos was more experienced in tactical fighting than most of the soldiers trained in the anti-NEXUS organization. He was skilled and well able to dodge most forms of attacks. As a soldier, he is also highly skilled in the use of modern firearms and can virtually use almost any type of weapon he wishes to use. * Master Marksman When it comes to guns, Deimos never misses a shot he desires to take. It is also considered that Deimos may be more well experienced than Hank is in terms of accuracy. Relationships Allies ; Sanford He has developed a strong bond with his former partner; though he was brainwashed by the Auditor who resurrected him from death. Deimos meets Sanford and realized him as his best friend, though he hid himself from him. Once he regains his memory, Deimos is determined to kill the Auditor secretly to avenge his fallen companions and earning forgiveness from Sanford. The two soldiers have proven to be extremely effective when working together and battling against their enemies. Hank As a former ally, Deimos was not hesitant to follow his leader`s orders and completed his tasks without question. After he was brainwashed by the Auditor, Deimos recalls no memory of Hank whatsoever and attempts to kill him under the Auditor`s orders. Hank has tried to protect Deimos from death several times including a time with Sanford, Jesus, and Tricky respectively. Hank is determined to keep Deimos alive for two reasons: he does not want The Auditor to get what he wants ( the sacred orb shard in his chest), and the taking of which would lead Deimos' death. Enemies ; The Auditor Though he willingly obeyed the Auditor for much of the series, Deimos always despised him for manipulating him and causing him to kill his own squad and comrades and injure not only Sanford but countless others. Over the course of time, Deimos' memories return and he becomes determined to kill the Auditor and avenge his fallen friends killed by the Auditor and also to redeem himself for being used as a killer. Deimos betrays the Auditor and escapes with Bellatrix's help and from that point the Auditor attempts to hunt down Deimos for his sacred orb shard. Once Elizabeth uses Deimos' shard as part of her plan to destroy the Auditor, Deimos becomes a major threat to his great enemy and the Auditor is forced to plan carefully when dealing with him. Others Jesus When first encountered, Deimos immediately became an enemy to Jesus as he threatened to kill him under the Auditor's control for betraying NEXUS. However most of the time, Deimos was often seen losing in his battles and escaped into the dark through teleportation. Jesus knew something was up and suspected that the Auditor may be behind this. One day when Deimos attempted to kill Jesus with his Shredder Gun, Jesus dodged by vanishing and teleporting behind his opponent, grabbing him by the head. It was later revealed to Jesus that Deimos was clearly under the control of the Auditor, as his eyes were pale and cold and revealed no true emotion, even if he threatened to be killed. For this reason, Deimos was spared and Jesus continued on his journey to find the Auditor. Knowing that he was too powerful to beat, Deimos set off and was tasked with other missions set for him. Tricky Like Jesus, Tricky was not fooled by the unusual acts of the possessed soldier as he sensed a dark entity overpowering Deimos' soul. As forseen, Deimos is shown to be overpowered by Tricky's combat capability and is ordered by the Auditor to retreat. Although the two do not encounter as much throughout most of the series, they are finally seen battling alongside as Deimos recovers his memories and later join forces to destroy the Auditor, NEXUS and the Destiny Orb in hopes of restoring eternal peace.